<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tradition and Family by MagusThree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647671">Tradition and Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusThree/pseuds/MagusThree'>MagusThree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derogatory Language, F/F, Family Drama, M/M, Wedding, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusThree/pseuds/MagusThree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Molly's special day, and she and her brothers are doing everything they can to ensure it goes perfectly. Of course, they share a dark shadow from their past who had to make a reappearance back into her life at just the wrong moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chaggie - Relationship, MollyBomb, PentNiss - Relationship, RadioDust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tradition and Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man, I'm so very sorry for the long hiatus. I've hit a lot of writer's blocks, been playing a lot of games, and suffering through the pain of trying to learn how to actually draw. This came into my mind and I wanted to do a comic, but there's no chance I have the skill for it, so I wrote it instead. Apologies if it's a little rushed, I just wanted to keep it as a one shot and crank it all out tonight. There's no greater story, just a scenario. Also the girls need a lot more love.</p><p>If anyone has any suggestions, don't hesitate to bring them up. I want to try and do more art and writing, so I'm challenging myself to do just that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y’look great, Molls!”</p><p>“Thanks.” Molly smiled as she leaned over the vanity, carefully applying eyeliner. Behind her, two of Angel’s hands carefully fixed up her hair while two others worked on fluffing up her dress. The gown was pearly white and pristine, jeweled up to be as flashy and shiny as possible. Angel had helped her go and pick it out specifically, and so he was there helping ensure it laid perfectly on her. </p><p>“Can’t believe today’s the day. I think Nissy and I always knew you’d be the first one, just didn’t expect it to be here in Hell.” Angel laughed lazily. He himself was dolled up in a nice red dress, not nearly as flashy to not distract from Molly’s gown, and fitted to be more form fitting than puffy. The thigh high boots and long, black gloves complimented the look, and the final touch was currently resting on the surface besides Molly; a blonde wig, already perfectly sprayed and dolled up to be worn when he was ready.</p><p>“Right?” Molly laughed. She leaned back from the mirror and peeked at him. “It’s excitin’! But I’m sure yer special someone’s gonna’ ask ya’ when the time’s right, too. And then I can be yer best woman!”</p><p>“I might have another gal in mind for that, but you two can share.” Angel grinned back before forcefully turning her to the mirror. “Now stop talkin’! I gotta’ make sure ya’ look perfect tonight.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Tony!” Molly groaned but she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her as she went back to working on her makeup.</p><p>It was only a few moments later that there was a knock at the door. Angel was partway into asking who it was when it opened, and the short, dark gray furred head of their brother poked in.</p><p>“Archie, what the Hell?! What if I was naked?!” Molly huffed at him, reaching to throw a hairbrush at him, though she purposefully aimed for the door. She didn’t want to actually ruin the day, after all. “You coulda’ waited for Tony to say something!”</p><p>“Sorry.” Arackniss stepped more firmly into the room, keeping the door cracked behind him. “…there’s someone here t’see ya’, Molls. Says it’s important.”</p><p>Molly looked surprised. She glanced back at Angel, who offered her a little shrug, before waving a hand lightly. Arackniss took that as consent and turned, pushing the door open more…and then even more, until the frame was clearly visible. Along with the giant, gray colored spider standing in the doorway, barely able to fit through. </p><p>At once, the twins stiffened, with Angel’s eyes widening and fangs clenching, and Molly’s narrowing and lips tugging down at both corners. </p><p>“Archie?!”</p><p>“What the fuck?!”</p><p>Arackniss held his hands up, moving to step forward even as their father squeezed through the door and stepped into the room. </p><p>“Take it easy. I know, I wouldn’t have agreed normally. But…he wants ta’ say some stuff, and it’s worth at least listenin’, alright? He ain’t got no weapons, and he’s come alone.”</p><p>“That doesn’t <em>matter</em>?!” Angel flailed two hands at Henroin, the other two gripping Tommy guns while his third pair gripped a baseball bat. “It’s still <em>HIM</em>!”</p><p>“And if he tries anythin’, yer little guardian demon’ll rip him to shreds,” Arackniss countered evenly, all eight eyes locking on Angel. “I can see the shadows all around ya’. Yer in no danger here, Tony. I promise.”</p><p>Henroin stepped forward finally, his face twisted into a scowl and a frown as he surveyed the room. His tail twitched behind him, swaying dangerously with the movement of his four legs. His lower set of arms was folded, but the upper and bulkier ones were passively at his sides, even with the look on his face.</p><p>“I’m not here for you anyway, Tony,” he snapped, and his voice was enough to make Angel take a step back. However, it also caused Molly to stand from her spot in front of the vanity, and she moved to put herself between Henroin and Angel.</p><p>“Daddy, leave him alone!” she snapped, and there was an underlying hiss beneath her words that had all three men pausing and looking at her. “Archie, please take Tony outside.”</p><p>“Molls-“</p><p>“Now.” </p><p>Arackniss blinked before grunting. He glanced over at Angel and gestured. Angel didn’t take his gaze off of Henroin for a second, skirting the edge of the room. Not once did the larger arachnid look his way, his gaze instead focused on Molly. The door closed behind the two of them, and Angel let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.</p><p>“Seriously, Nissy, what the fuck?” Angel hissed down at him, trying to keep his voice low. The two settled against the wall, a fair distance away from the door so that they wouldn’t be over heard. </p><p>“Look, he came to me. It ain’t like we’ve had contact in years, so I was willin’ to listen. Guy sounded pathetic.” Arackniss scoffed, reaching to pull out a cigarette. He offered the box to Angel, who gladly accepted one, while lighting his own with his free hands. “Wants to be the one to walk Molls down the aisle or some shit. Y’know, traditional stuff.”</p><p>“Tch.” Angel scoffed, leaning over for the offered light and puffing out a ring up at the ceiling of the hotel. Neither brother paid any mind to the NO SMOKING sign hung between them. “He doesn’t just get ta’ fuck up our lives and come back into it like that. How’d he even find out about Molls’ weddin’? We’ve kept it pretty under wraps!”</p><p>Arackniss shook his head, absently watching his smoke curl and join Anthony’s towards the ceiling above. He folded his lower set of arms and relaxed more readily against the wall.</p><p>“Y’know nothin’ escapes Pops. He’s got ears and eyes everywhere,” he finally responded, brows furrowing. “He’ll always know about everything happenin’ with us.”</p><p>“Creep. Hope he’s enjoyin’ my shows.” Angel grumbled angrily. “He can see what a fuck up his most hated son is.”</p><p>“Either way, it’s Molls’ choice if she accepts his proposition or not.” Arackniss was quiet for a while, frown tugging more at the corner of his lips. “…I’m sorry I brought him here. I know yer not…”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Angel’s hands gripped his own arms tighter, and he grit his teeth before forcing himself to relax. “It’s fine, I don’t care. I ain’t cared about that man in decades.” Still, his entire body was tense, and there was a slight tremor to his stance.</p><p>“I don’t believe that, but I ain’t one to pry.” Arackniss shrugged. Their conversation lapsed into silence, and they stood there side by side for a while, the only sound being the soft inhaling and exhaling of their respective smokes.</p><p>After a while, Angel continued to glance over at Arackniss, gaze running up and down his body, to the point where Arackniss nearly broke his cigarette in half out of frustration. He shot Angel a look.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“…are ya’ wearin’ some kinda’ platform shoes? Yer taller than usual, and I know it ain’t ‘cause you’ve grown.”</p><p>“SH-SHUT THE FUCK UP?!”</p><p>***</p><p>The laughter outside the door was distracting and annoying, but Henroin just scowled and refocused on his daughter in front of him. Her brows were furrowed and her mouth was still twisted into a frown as she stared up at him, and he adjusted his stance absently.</p><p>“Listen, baby. I know things ain’t been great lately with the Family, but…I still wanna’ be your dad, and what dad doesn’t get to walk his daughter down the aisle on her special day?”</p><p>Molly scoffed at that. Her claws left gouges on the surface of the vanity, but she straightened up her posture and turned back to the mirror, pulling out a tube of lipstick that she meticulously focused on applying to herself. The minutes stretched by with only the sound of Angel’s laughter floating into the room from outside, making Henroin that much more irritable. He opened his mouth to continue talking, but was cut off abruptly.</p><p>“Ya’ realize I’m marrying a woman, right?” Molly asked after a moment, not even bothering to look over at him. “The same gender as me? I’m a <em>lesbian</em>, Daddy. A “fag”.”</p><p>“Baby, don’t call yourself-“</p><p>“Why? That’s what I am, right?” Molly calmly set the lipstick down, leaning forward to stare at her own reflection. “A faggot. A fairy. The reason ya’ tormented Tony so badly back when we were all alive, and continue to do down here.”</p><p>“It’s not the same situation-“</p><p>“Yes, it is. Daddy, I love her.” Molly straightened up, taking a deep breath before finally turning to look at him. “This ain’t some “phase” so don’t even try passing it off like it is.”</p><p>Henroin looked surprised before frowning, his heavy brows furrowing as he started to pace around the room, pausing to scowl at the blonde wig but returning his focus instead to his daughter.</p><p>“…I know. Even if I think ye rmakin’ a mistake, I wanna’ be the one to walk you down the aisle.”</p><p>“How can you even think I’d agree with that?” Molly steeled herself before marching up, jabbing a finger at his chest. Their heights almost put her up to the middle of it, but he still took a step back when she made the movement. “Why do you think I’d just suddenly forgive ya’ for everythin’ ya’ did to Tony, and for not even agreein’ with who I love?!”</p><p>“Honey, I just want what’s best for ya’. But this is your decision to make, and I’m gonna’ respect it.” Henroin straightened himself and nodded, clearing his throat and grounding himself against the furious looking white spider. “My job’s to let ya’ make bad choices and be there when ya’ need to learn.”</p><p>“Oh, I get to make “bad choices”, but Tony’s a fuckup from the beginnin’?” Molly growled, a hint of a red glow starting in her eyes. “That’s not how it works, Daddy. If ya’ actually came here to walk me down the aisle like a real dad, then I might’ve actually said yes. But yer just takin’ this chance to lecture me and insult Tony, and I won’t stand for it. Tony is my brother, and he’s been wonderful in helpin’ me get ready for this weddin’. I don’t need you.”</p><p>Henroin scowled a little, taking a step back from her and gritting his teeth. A sound akin to a rattle rose from his tail, and he started pacing the room again. He went to open his mouth again, but Molly hissed at him, stopping the sound in his throat and having his surprised expression settle on her again.</p><p>“I’m not arguin’. This is my special day and I get to choose. If you wanna’ be there for it, you can sit in the back row and watch from there. I’d rather let Archie walk me down the aisle,” Molly snapped. “But that’s all we’re gonna’ talk about it, unless you wanna’ hit me like ya’ do Tony.” She stepped up closer to him. “Go ahead. I’m just as “bad” as he is.”</p><p>He leaned away from her, staring for a while. His hands twitched a little at his sides, and one shifted a little up before falling back down. His brows furrowed and he frowned, looking away from her. His hands clenched but he didn’t do anything, instead moving back over to the door.</p><p>Molly huffed lightly, watching him the whole way before turning back to the mirror, continuing to work on her makeup. Behind her, Henroin cleared his throat.</p><p>“For the record, I’m proud of ya’. I’ll be there for yer weddin’.”</p><p>“I don’t care if you’re proud, Daddy.” Molly kept her gaze on her own reflection. “Get out of here.”</p><p>He shook his head but stepped out of the door, turning and passing by his two sons currently wrestling on the ground, with Arackniss grabbing the front of Angel’s dressed and holding it, his lips frozen in a half growl when his gaze caught Henroin leaving. Beneath him, Angel stiffened up, but Henroin didn’t do anything. He just scoffed a little and continued walking, keeping his gaze forward.</p><p>***</p><p>“Doin’ alright in here Molls?”</p><p>Arackniss peeked through the door, Angel’s head poking in above him. Both saw their sister still sitting at her vanity, focusing on her reflection, though her shoulders were tensed and shaking a little. Without too much discussion, Arackniss padded over with Angel close behind him. They wrapped their arms around her, and Molly absently leaned into them both. Her eyes were wet, but no tears had fallen yet.</p><p>“Hey, c’mon, it’s alright. We’re here.” Angel nudged her gently. “What did ya’ tell him?”</p><p>“…I told him he could watch, but that I’d rather let Archie walk me down the aisle,” Molly offered, her voice soft and quiet. She shifted before glancing over at him. “…is that…okay?</p><p>Arackniss looked at her in surprise before offering a little smile. He took one of her hands and squeezed it, leaning back into the hug briefly. </p><p>“I’d be honored to, Molls.”</p><p>“Hell yeah!” Angel pumped two fists. “I’m gonna’ go get myself ready. You good to finish up?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you go take care of yourself.” Molly waved a hand, and Angel reached over to grab his wig before bolting from the room, leaving Arackniss to rub Molly’s shoulder before pulling away so that she could finish up.</p><p>He lingered by the door as she completed her makeup, and helped her ensure that her veil and trail were in place for her gown. He tilted his head lightly and smiled, finishing the final touches on the dress by tying her necklace in place. He took all four of her hands in his and squeezed them.</p><p>“Ya’ look beautiful,” he offered lightly.</p><p>“Thank you.” Molly gave him a tired smile before adjusting them, offering her elbow to which Arackniss hooked with his own, and the two made their way to the door.</p><p>They were halfway down the hall when Molly paused. Her brows furrowed a little, and she adjusted her weight before peeking over at their joined arms, confusion crossing her face.</p><p>“…are you wearing platform shoes?”</p><p>“Molly, the FUCK?!” Arackniss’ cheeks exploded, and he pointedly looked away while she started giggling, continuing the walk to the main lobby of the hotel. </p><p>***</p><p>Red and pinks formed the majority of the colors for the decorations in the hotel lobby, from the balloons to the flowers to the cutlery and plates on the colored table cloths. A nice, plush carpet ran from the entrance to the lobby to the altar, with comfortable black chairs flanking on either side. There weren’t many chairs, but the ceremony itself wasn’t meant to be big. It simply looked packed because each chair had an egg boy in it, all of which were already clapping out of sync the moment the doors opened to reveal Molly and Arackniss. There was some irritable shushing up at the front, though only a few of the eggs stopped.</p><p>On the one side of the altar, Vaggie and Charlie were standing side by side, holding flowers and dressed in simple white gowns, the style matching what Angel was wearing. Both of them were talking to each other but quieted when the doors opened. On the other side, Angel stood in full wig and gown, and he had Fat Nuggets on a scarlet leash and wearing a glittery red hat next to him. Alastor was beside him, hands behind his back and casual smile in place, though his gaze lingered towards the back of the room by the door.</p><p>And at the altar, her normally wild hair had been carefully brushed and fluffed up, giving her even more volume but in a more controlled manner. Rather than a full dress, she was wearing a red bridal suit instead, with a trail that wasn’t nearly as long as Molly’s but still reached the ground. Cherri Bomb’s eye lit right up when it landed on Molly, and her smile widened even further. </p><p>Molly’s own smile grew, and her eyes were once again beginning to water as she stood there with Arackniss. It took a few moments before the music started playing, and then they slowly made their way down the aisle, passing by egg boy after egg boy before reaching the front, where the front row seats were occupied with a couple of Molly’s friends, a couple of Cherri’s friends, as well as Husk and Niffty. Sir Pentious was seated beside an empty seat, and he relaxed some when his gaze settled on Arackniss, who offered a light wave but focused on the walk.</p><p>Once the music stopped and they had reached their destination, he moved to take his seat, Pentious’ tail curling around his leg in response. At the altar, both Molly and Cherri reached to clasp hands. Though the ceremony began, it droned more on as background noise while the two women just beheld each other. By the time it came to the reading of the vows and exchanging of rings, a couple of egg boys stumbled in with the white and red pillows, holding up the rings.</p><p>Cherri had just finished reading her vow, and Molly started hers before pausing, her gaze settling on the back of the crowd. Henroin was there, lurking away from the seats and instead watching from one of the pillars near the front entrance. Her lips twitched a little into a frown before she refocused on Cherri in front of her, and she happily recited her own vows, adding a few more points about always protecting her, as if she was family.</p><p>“You may now kiss the brides.” </p><p>Molly didn’t hesitate. The unusually shy Cherri Bomb was simply dipped, all four arms holding her, and her lips were claimed fiercely and finally by the taller woman, and the room erupted into varying speeds of applause, with the egg boys stumbling about themselves in pure joy. The sounds grew into a cacophony of white noise, but Molly was just focused on prolonging the kiss for as long as possible, finally pulling back to appraise her one eyed bride.</p><p>“I love you, Cherri Bomb,” she mumbled down at her, their hair acting as a curtain between them and the rest of the room. It was just the two of them in that moment, holding close and gripping each other in love and adoration.</p><p>“And I love the fuck outta’ you, Molly.” Cherri’s face was as red as her outfit, but she still reached to hang from Molly’s neck, pulling her into another eager kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>